


Blame

by Ceciliavonjoy



Series: Sonic Adventure 2 One Shots [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Helicopters, Me @ Sega please let Sonic have emotions please and thank, One Shot, Soldiers, Sonic Adventure 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliavonjoy/pseuds/Ceciliavonjoy
Summary: We all know that Sonic was arrested for Shadow's action in SA2. But what did the soldiers aboard the helicopter think about that?





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> One-shots intending to expand on notable moments in Sonic Adventure 2! I will not be covering the entire game. What could have happened aboard the helicopter that took Sonic prisoner? Did Gerald have more influence over Shadow than it seemed? How could Shadow have possibly been mistaken for Sonic? Read on and see!

"This is Copter 7A. We have the prisoner secured.” The pilot spoke into the helicopter’s radio, practiced and professional. “ETA one hour."

Five soldiers sat rigid in the black helicopter’s frame. Three on the right, inches away from each other, and two on either side of their prisoner. Those two were a little larger than the others, and their wrists were cuffed to both of the prisoner’s arms.

Sonic pulled again at one of the sets of cuffs, fidgety.

It was silent for a long while. One of the soldiers across from Sonic shifted uncomfortably. "Just so you know, sir," He said, looking up at him, "my kids are big fans of yours."

"Zhang," hissed the leader to his right, before Sonic could respond. “Don’t talk to the prisoner."

"But, Duncoff-” Zhang turned his head, “We're arresting Sonic the hedgehog. How am I going to tell my kids that I helped lock away their hero? I took them to a parade in his honor last year." He shook his head. "He's been on our side...it’s really odd. Don't you find that odd?"

"Orders are orders." His voice was clipped and stony. "Shut up."

"Doland," said Zhang, turning to the soldier on the other side of him for support, "Doland, do you find that odd?"

"Uh-" said Doland, who glanced between Zhang and the angry Duncoff. "I, uh…  S'pose it could be."

"I'm your superior, Zhang. I ordered you to be quiet. Huh! Look at him," said Duncoff in disgust, gesturing at Sonic. "He's being arrested, and he thinks something's funny."

Sonic chuckled. He'd been smiling. "Something is. You three should hit the comedy circuit."

"The prisoner will be quiet."

"The prisoner will ask again why he's been arrested," Sonic retorted, "You guys haven't told him."

"Because you're wanted," said Duncoff, "That's all I need to know." He made a noise of disgust. "You've had it coming."

"Wh-?" Sonic made a face at him. "What for?"

"Sir," said Zhang, who could no longer stay silent, "Sonic stops Doctor Eggman. All the time. He's the only one who can."

"Sure," he said sullenly, "Only after the doctor's an inch away from killing us all. Remember Station Square, three months ago?"

"I-" Zhang remembered something about his superior, and shrank back. "Yes, sir," He said meekly. "The city was flooded."

"Yeah. You remember." Duncoff turned towards Sonic, his voice low and dangerous. "Do  _ you, _ hedgehog?"

Sonic tilted his head. "I mean, yeah, but...you're not asking about the giant water monster, are you."

"I was living there. I lost everything in that flood." He was starting to raise his voice. Zhang and Doland, who knew him, inched away. "Everything."

"...Well, sorry, but that's not my fault," Sonic said, his ears laying back. He met Duncoff's gaze defiantly. "Go talk to Eggman about it."

The cabin went deathly silent. Duncoff's breathing seethed with anger. In one motion, he ripped the rifle off Zhang's pack and aimed it at Sonic's head.

"Sir!"

"You heartless little-!" Duncoff shoved the gun in Sonic's face. The hedgehog flinched back into the seat. "I lost my wife! My son! Do you know how many people died with them?!"

"Yeah. Two thousand, three hundred and seven."

Duncoff froze, blinking. Whatever he was going to say choked off. He lowered the gun, and stared. "How did you- What?"

All cheer had left Sonic's expression. It wasn't cold, or angry. He was calm, but his whole form drooped with a heavy weight. He closed his eyes, and said, "That's...the number the news reported for weeks afterward.” It was solemn, and didn’t suit him. “I remember."

Zhang turned away. This seemed like something he wasn't meant to see.

Sonic took a deep breath, and looked up. "Your name’s Duncoff, right? I’m sorry for your loss. I can't do anything to make it easier." He lowered his eyeridges. Determination. "But dwelling on my mistakes, staying in one place...it's not what I do. Eggman won't stop, so I won't either. If blaming me makes you feel better, though, I mean..." He shrugged. "Feel free."

Duncoff mumbled something too quiet to understand, and nestled the gun back onto his lap. The others said nothing, glancing around anywhere but at Duncoff and Sonic. The helicopter blades whirred overhead.

"Uh, ETA, thirty minutes," the pilot said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

Sonic leaned back against the seat, and took a deep breath. Then he was smiling again like nothing had happened. "I still can't let you guys take me in, though."

"Er- But-" Zhang stammered, thrown by the sudden shift. "You're still cuffed to Hancock and Darcy."

Sonic brought up his hands with a cheeky grin. Broken cuffs dangling from each wrist. The soldiers on each side of him looked down in shock. "No I'm not."

Duncoff cried out and the soldiers all lunged for him. A blue whirl bounced through their grasping hands around the cabin, into the helicopter door. The hinges cracked off and the wind whooshed into the cabin. Zhang and Hancock scrambled over first, but it was far, far too late. Their captive was free, spinning down through the air, riding the door like a snowboard.

Doland was the first to stop gawking. He turned to the officer. "Sir?" He said, "What do we do?"

Duncoff adjusted his helmet. "...When we return to base, we'll say he's stronger than he looks, and overpowered us." He looked around at them. "Right, men?"

The soldiers voiced their agreement. Duncoff turned and yelled at the pilot to go along with it too. The rest watched Sonic spiral to freedom, beyond their reach.


End file.
